amo a la hermana malvada
by kathyry
Summary: al regresar de sus vacaciones bella arruina los planes de su hermanastra de convertirse en alguien rica y poderosa, ojo contenido no apto para personas sensibles o menores de edad.
1. capitulo 1

En los cuentos de hadas siempre los buenos ganan y los villanos sufren grandes consecuencias pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas y los que se suponen son los buenos no siempre tienen la razón muchos dicen que prefieren una verdad que los mate y no una mentira que los hiera veamos si pasa lo mismo con nuestros personajes. Espero disfruten mi primer fan ficción.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer**

-Se puede saber que te pasa

-no me pasa nada déjame en paz quieres, la chica se pasaba la mano por su larga cabellera y no dejaba de dar paseos por todas partes de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mucama con una carta en las manos. Se la paso y salió de hay rápidamente.

-ya lee esa carta que parece que la vas a desintegrar de tanto mirarla, ella miro a su amiga poniendo mala cara y luego se dispuso a leerla.

_Señorita Swan:_

_En esta carta le notifico que aceptamos su invitación para hospedarnos en su casa mientras la nuestra termina de ser arreglada, le damos las gracias y le notificamos que estaremos en su casa pasado mañana de nuevo muchas gracias se despide de usted amablemente E.C._

_sisisisisisi lo logre solo falta decirle a mi padre y como ya tu sabes quien anda de viaje no tendré ningún estorbo y lograre conquistar al hijo del conde y así me convertiré en la condesa solo imagínate alana lo mucho que voy a conocer y todos los lugares que conoceré y las tiendas que visitare aparte de que el algún día tendrá el titulo de su padre y yo se re la condesa de Masen.

-si tu lo dices bueno me tengo que ir si necesitas algo me llamas ha por cierto ayer vi a una de las amigas de tu hermana, es raro que halla regresado antes que las otras pensé que siempre regresaban juntas. Alana se puso a recordar a la hermosa Emily una de las mejores amigas de isabella y que junto a esta doraba molestar a jesica.

-tal vez se peliaron si es así me alegro ya que esa es una ególatra, caprichosa, presumida y una metiche del club de fans de mi hermana menos. Solo de pensar que pudieran venir ya me pone mal eso arruinaría todos mis planes, ya que ella solo por llevarme la contra es capaz de dañar mi imagen frente a Edward aparte es capaz de pegarme si se entera que invite personas a la casa sin su autorización.

-jajajajaja a mi me parece que son muy lindas y que solo estas celosa. Jesica le dio una mirada a su amiga que la hizo sentir culpable ella había sido testigo de algunas de las peleas de isabella y su hermanastra y aunque a veces quiso ayudar a su amiga. le era imposible ya que las amigas de esta le decían que si intervenía ellas se encargarían de ella, cosa que la aterrorizaba, además antes de pensar en alguien mas, pensaba primero en su propio bienestar además las hermanastras siempre pelean así que no era tan extraño que ellas dos se detestaran, aunque claro esta isabella o bella como le decían sus amigas era demasiado agresiva a veces.

-no le envidio absolutamente nada a esas y menos a mi hermana yo soy mas dulce y mi carácter es mejor con ese genio que ella se gasta jamás se casara. El teléfono sonó y Jesika empezó a sonreír –si leí su nota y mañana mismo los espero en el aeropuerto claro una semana, un mes cuanto necesiten mis casa es su casa oh bueno lo entiendo les espero buenas tardes. Al colgar noto la mirada de su amiga y le sonrió

-Vamos di que te dijeron, jesika miro a su amiga aunque era con quien mas hablaba no la consideraba tanto su amiga pero esta tenia dinero no tanto como las amigas de su hermana pero por lo menos era hija de alguien adinerado, físicamente se podía decir que su amiga era muy linda con sus ojos marrones, su pelo castaño cortado por encima de los hombros, sus pechos eran mas grandes que los de Jesica e incluso mas suaves, esto lo pudo contactar en una ocasión que su amiga le pidió que los tocara según esta para verificar si no tenia alguna bolita aunque a veces salía con comentarios extraños esto a jesica no le importaba mucho, aunque en el pueblo andaba un rumor de que a Alana le gustaban mas las chicas que los chicos pero como tenia dinero nadie la criticaba y jesica hacia como que no sabia nada de esos rumores.

-dicen que vendrán pasado mañana a las 10 am debo preparar sus habitaciones y estoy segura que le voy a conquistar que dices? Alana dijo algo muy bajo y ella no logro escucharla. -No te escuche cualquiera diría que te molesto mi comentario Alana, la otra la miro y sonrió, por suerte para ella jesica no podía leer la mente o estaría en problemas aunque si debiera temer mas le temería a bella quien era una verdadera fiera cuando se enfadaba. Lo cual desgraciadamente era muy pero muy amenudeo.

-no jesica solo es impresión tuya y dime aparte de el bombón de Edward quien mas viene?, Alana trato de concentrarse "no puede ser amo a Jesica y ella aquí pensando en ese idiota" la miro de arriba a bajo Jesica era bonita su pelo era largo, su cuerpo era esbelto aunque si se le comparaba con su hermana no era ni la mitad de hermosa que isabella pero era mas fácil tratar con ella ya que era mas simple y siempre trataba de quedar bien con todos. –bueno casi todos ya que ella y su hermana no se llevaban bien la verdad es que Isabella la odiaba y no quería saber de ella ni que se le acercara cuando ambas estaban en la casa Isabella ignoraba completamente a jesika e incluso en varias ocasiones la empujo cuando estaba en el medio según ella.

- viene su hermano el grandote no me acuerdo su nombre pero creo que esta casado pero es muy guapo y su abogado quien es también muy guapo y es sortero según supe y con ellos su tía jane que es a quien conozco, aparte de Edward a quien vi en una fiesta pero andaba siempre con una rubia un poco descarada que no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto si quiera, bueno vamos a dar una vuelta necesito tomar aire fresco, la otra solo sonrio y la siguió.

Pasen chicos quedan en su casa lastima que la condesa no haya venido todavía pero cuando venga díganle que me gustaría mucho que me visitara pero deben estar cansados mi mucama los acomodara en sus respectivas habitaciones. Jesica miro a los que estaban frente a ella era un grupo de 4 personas la tía de los chicos y los dos hijos del conde junto con su abogado los miro mientras subían a sus habitaciones eran un grupo bastante hermoso todos parecían estrellas de cine tenia cierto aire de poder que solo da haber nacido en la aristocracia a la que ella deseaba fervientemente pertenecer.

-Edward: muchas gracias señorita Jesika ha sido usted muy amable en permitirnos a mis familiares y a mi hospedarnos unos días en su casa aunque le tengo una gran noticia solo serán tres días nuestra casa ya estará lista a mas tardar el viernes. Al escuchar esto la sonrisa de jesica se borro de los labios ya que si ellos pasaban pocos días le iba ser mucho más difícil conquistarlo y convertirse en su novia. Para así llegar a ser su esposa y futura condesa, volvió a sonreír pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos – se encuentra bien parece algo preocupada, ella lo miro a los ojos y se ruborizo un poco ya que el era tan guapo de unos ojos tan verdes como las hojas y un pelo cobrizo algo despeinado, mientras su piel era tan blanca era el hombre mas hermoso que ella hubiera visto en su vida, pero parecía que no le hacia mucho caso y eso la entristeció.

- Me puedes decir Jesica, si no te molesta espero que me permitas llamarte Edward después de todo somos amigos verdad! El la miro y sonrio. – señorita Jane como esta me alegra que allá aceptado la invitación junto con sus sobrinos y disfrute de estos tres días en mi casa. Jesica noto que los otros dos acompañantes prefirieron quedarse callados sin apenas mirarla eso no le gusto pero tuvo que pretender que eso no le molestaba ya que no le convenía tener malos términos con su futuro cuñado y el abogado de este.

- por cierto Jesica y tus padres como están me gustaría mucho conocerlos y agradecerles por las molestias que le causamos al estar estos días en su casa pero será muy poco tiempo lo prometemos, al decir esto miro a sus sobrinos que le devolvían la mirada un poco enojados como si no le hubiera gustado mucho la idea de quedarse en esa casa -si no fuera por la convención tendríamos un lugar donde quedarnos pero todas las habitaciones de los hoteles están ocupadísima y mis sobrinos y yo no tendríamos un lugar adecuado, ya que no soportaría quedarme en un hotel de esos de baja categoría llenos de alimañas y bichos verdad chicos. Ellos prefirieron ignorar el comentario de su tía y mirar la decoración de la casa, para luego ser llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones por la mucama.

Ya en la noche los cullen no quisieron cenar alegando que estaban muy cansados y prefirieron quedarse en sus habitaciones lo que nole gusto para nada a jesika, ya que sentía que a pesar de haber asestado quedarse hospedados en su casa la estaban evitando y ella odiaba que la evitaran algo que su hermana así ya por deporte al igual que sus padres que siempre andaban en algún viaje, antes de casarse con el padre de bella su madre siempre le prestaba atención pero después de que se casaron siempre se iba con el a sus viajes dejándola sola con su hermanastra con la cual nunca se había logrado llevar bien.

Era duro vivir con Isabella, ya siempre que podía la insultaba, le pegaba o simplemente la ignoraba como si no existiera o fuera un estorbo en su camino aunque delante de su padre se portaba relativamente bien, pero todo era una falsa que se caía en cuanto los demás daban la espalda, hay si demostraba lo mucho que la odiaba ya que según ella su madre es una víbora que enredo al padre de bella para casarse con esta y así ser ricas, solo que no sabían que todo estaba a nombre de bella y que su padre solo administraba las propiedades hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad ya que todas las propiedades era de la madre de bella. Quien las puso a nombre de su hija y convenció a su padre de hacer lo mismo por ese motivo el plan de su madre de ser ricas no funciono ya que si Charlie fallecía bella no dudaría ni un segundo en votarlas de la casa.

_-_ que pasa Jesica? Esta suspiro en el teléfono dejando extrañada a su amiga Ángela. Quien también era amiga de bella y de Jesica o eso se creía ya que jesica era con la que mas hablaba, aunque en ocasiones tuvo que ser intermediaria entre ambas hermanastras cuando bella no soportaba ver a Jesica y quería pelear con esta.

- es Edward, aunque están en mi casa no e podido hablar con el y lo peor es que debo ir en media hora a comprar algunas cosas con alana y regresare en la tarde ósea solo podre disfrutar de su compañía esta noche y mañana, Jesica se levanto de la silla y miro por la ventana al ver llegar a alana suspiro- Ángela debo colgar hablamos luego.

-está bien diviértete seguro que cuando regreses Edward te habrá extrañado muchísimo, bueno nos vemos que yo también debo salir bay. Jesica también colgo y salió de su casa junto con su amiga alana sin darse cuenta de que era observada desde una ventana por Edward que la miraba con molestia y desagrado.

-Edward: no se porque tuviste que aceptar quedarnos aquí esa chica no me gusta tía. Se giro y miro a su tía quien estaba frente a el, junto con Jasper y Emmet quienes miraban a jane con algo de enfado. –es molesta y demasiado empalagosa.

- si es demasiado dulce y amable suerte que piensa que no hablo su idioma así no tengo que hablarle. Al decir esto suspiro de manera teatral y todos se echan a reír a carcajadas por las ocurrencias del hermano de Edward – lo bueno es que pasado mañana ya nos vamos verdad tía, así no tengo que soportar a la dulce jesica alabando todo lo que hace ediee, su hermano al escuchar ese odioso sobre nombre le dio en el brazo.

-Basta chicos les dijo su tía jane con enojo – la razón de aceptar es que quiero conocer a la hermana de ella me han dicho que es de clase noble como nosotros entre otras cosas que quiero averiguar. Edward la miro y suspiro se revolvió el cabello y se sentó en la cama seguido por Jasper quien eligió el sillón.

- pero era necesario que nosotros viniéramos aquí, esa chica solo quiere estar con Edward y lo mira como si fuera un dios es bastante aburrido, aparte la otra chica esta de viaje según nos dijeron los sirvientes así que será una perdida de tiempo jane.

-Te equivocas según me informaron mis investigadores la chica llega hoy así podremos conocerla y saber si es o no la candidata elegida para ser tu esposa Edward, prometí que elegiría una buena esposa y esa dulce Jesica no es la candidata adecuada para ti, necesitas a alguien con mas mano dura.

- Estamos de acuerdo totalmente tía, una chica como ella me aburriría demasiado, Edward se acostó en la cama y los demás salieron el solo esperaba que la tal isabella sea tan divertida como había escuchado, a el le atraían las chicas de carácter fuerte y según lo que había investigado ella podría ser la candidata perfecta. El cerró los ojos y decidió descansar un rato para así estar despejado cuando llegara isabella.

Espero les guste esta nueva versión y espero sus comentarios, besos a tod


	2. capitulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

Edward estaba en uno de los balcones cuando el ruido de un coche le llamo la atención pudo ver un auto negro acercarse, varios minutos después del auto bajo una hermosa joven con el pelo largo castaño unos deslumbrantes ojos marones, esbelta , con una pies casi tan blanca como la suya y aunque había visto varias fotos suyas en la casa no podía negar que en persona era mucho mas linda, sin que el se diera cuenta alguien entro a la habitación y se puso detrás de el, tan absorto estaba contemplando a la chica que cuando esta persona le hablo se sobre salto y casi se cae al piso del barcón si no es porque lo agarraron ahora mismo estaría adolorido por el golpe- se puede saber porque rayos entras así Jasper es que quieres matarme así poder heredar mi colección de discos y mi piano?

El otro solo se rio y miro por el balcón a la chica, era una hermosa joven. solo esperaba que no fuera como su hermana. –parece que la hermana de Jesica te ha llamado la atención aunque como no, si es muchísimo mas hermosa, en eso el chico que estaba con ella le dijo algo muy cerca de su oreja y Edward se lleno de rabia. -guao y eso que no la conoces, si te pones así solo viéndola será divertido que harás cuando la conozcas, Edward resoplo ante ese comentario y le dio una mirada enfadado a su amigo –no te enojes, solo espero por tu bien amigo que esta chica no sea tan plagosa como la hermana.

-yo también, aunque a mi no me importa que ese imbécil que esta ahora con ella le hable eso no me afecta en nada, ya que ni la conozco ni ella es nada mio, Jasper lo miro conteniendo la risa –ya quita esa maldita cara mejor saldré a dar una vuelta al salir de la habitación escucho las carcajadas de Jasper desde afuera y eso lo enfado mas por lo que decidió bajar a la sala.

-gracias por traerme Mike fuiste muy amable, ella le dedico una sonrisa pero deseaba deshacerse de el rápido ya que el era demasiado insistente a veces con eso de que le gustaba ella y quería ser su novio algo que ella no quería ya que aunque el era muy guapo, de buena estatura, pelo negro, hombros anchos y un buen atleta, simplemente a ella no le atraía, y cuando hace un rato salía de la casa de su amiga el estaba cerca y al ver que ella salía con las maletas insistió en traerla, bella no iba a aceptar pero cuando su amiga Alice le susurro que eso enojaría a Jesica, eso fue suficiente para que aceptara montarse en el auto de Mike.

-de nada bella fue un placer traer a tan hermosa dama sana y salva a su casa, el le volvió a sonreír, en eso bella miro a la casa y con un gesto suave y rápido bajaron de inmediato dos de los ayudantes de la casa tomaron las maletas de ella y subieron las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra lo que sorprendió un poco a Mike ya que cuando jesica estaba tenia casi que gritarles fuerte para que aparecieran mientras con bella trabajaban rápidamente y en silencio como si le tuvieran miedo. "_que bobadas bella es magnifica porque alguien le tendría miedo soy un tonto_". –ha porciento bella me entere que los hijos del conde Masen darán una gran fiesta con motivo de celebrar su llega a nuestro pueblo, por lo que me gustaría mucho que fueras con migo como mi pareja.

Bella le sonrió de manera traviesa y para fingir cortesía, ya que Mike llevaba mucho tiempo invitándola a salir, pero ella solo había salido en plan de amigos. De hecho el no le interesaba, de hecho para ser francos ella solo había salido con el porque sabia que Jesica estaba muy interesada en Mike, y eso la hacia sufrir y todo lo que hacia sufrir a su hermanastra agradaba a bella, bella odiaba tanto a Jesica como a Tania su madrastra a la que solo consideraba una prostituta que había engatusado a su padre para casarse con el y de paso que reconociera a la estúpida de Jesica como hija suya cuando ella tenia 12 años.

Con lo que no contaban era que Isabella tenia el mismo carácter que su madre, quien había obligado a su padre aceptar "tranquilamente" pasar todo a nombre su Isabella. los documentos en donde contaba que todo lo del señor Swan ahora estaba a nombre de bella los tenias un abogado amigo de su madre. por lo que cuando Tania quisiera divorciarse se quedaría sin nada y aunque había pasado ya 6 años, aun Tania no se divorciaba de su padre aunque como ya Isabella era mayor de edad podía controlar su dinero y propiedades lo que evitaba que su padre pudiera inventar cambiar los papéales, Isabella ya estaba alta de esas dos así que pensaba hacer algo para que su padre sacara por fin a esas dos de su casa.- bella que me dices aceptas.

-déjame pensarlo Mike y luego te contesto, pero ¿quienes son los ellos? Y ¿como sabes que pronto darán una fiesta? Al escuchar sus preguntas Mike la miro sorprendido porque esta no supiera quienes eran ellos, -Mike que sucede haz puesto una cara, es como si pensaras que yo debería saber quienes son ellos o porque darán una fiesta, así que habla de una vez, bella estaba por perder la paciencia ya que notaba que algo pasaba y ella debería haber estado enterada y eso no le gustaba lo mas mínimo.

-es que bella los hijos del conde se están quedando en tu casa, aunque creo que solo será hasta mañana porque estaban arreglando su mansión o algo así, ya sabes como son de excéntricos las personas de la realeza, esos nobles piensan que son dioses o algo por ele estilo, bufo. –de hecho Jesica y sus amigas han estado por todas partes insinuando que uno de los hijos del conde esta enamorado de ella y que seguramente pronto le pedirá que sea su prometida, de pronto Mike sonrió con algo de burla. –aunque en verdad muchos piensan que el es solo amable con ella por haberles permitido quedarse en la mansión unos días. Aparte de que el no ha salido con ella y las veces que se le ha visto en el pueblo nunca ha sido en compañía de Jesica y cuando algunas personas han estado visitándolos ellos se han portado un poco distantes con ella. Al escuchar eso bella se alegro de que esas personas no se dejen manipular por las caras de mártir desamparada que solía poner la tonta de Jesica.

-interesante así que Jesica invito a varias personas a mi casa, todo lo había dicho con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos "_en cuanto agarre a Jesica la mato_" –y dime Mike ¿cuantos días llevan esas personas en mi casa?

-con hoy son dos días bella, el pobre de Mike no podía notar lo falsa que era la sonrisa de bella ni el brillo perverso que tenían sus ojos.

-mencionaste que se iban mañana, bueno es mejor que entre hasta luego Mike y gracias por traerme, no espero respuesta subió los escalones y entro a la mansión dejando a Mike un poco triste observándola.

Al entrar miro a Félix su mayordomo y le ordeno traerle algo de beber a la sala, camino encerrada en sus pensamientos "_no hay que ser un genio para ver que esa tonta quiere casarse con el hijo del conde porque tiene un titulo y dinero, estoy segura que hará lo que sea para lograrlo, jajá nunca se lo permitiré aunque tenga yo que casarme con el para impedírselo, aunque por otro lado si es feo se lo dejo a esa tonta_" bella siguió caminando distraída por lo que al abrir la puerta de la sala choco con alguien, quien de inmediato la agarro por la cintura para evitar que se callera.

Al levantar la cabeza su mirada choco con la mirada de otra persona que la veía con esos ojos de un verde intenso, sintió un escalofríos además pudo sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica - gracias ya puede sortearme, ale escuchar esto el le sonrió mientras lentamente dejaba de agarrarla, se puso de pie y cuando ya estaba recuperada miro de nuevo al hombre que la había ayudado, se quedo asombrada, ya que ante sus ojos estaba el hombre mas hermosos que ella halla hubiera visto, pudo observar que su cuerpo parecía haber sido tallado por los dioses o ser un dios griego, ese porte aristocrático que solo podía heredarse y esos labios que invitaban a besarlo con esos ojos que eran demasiados cautivadores, ella en sus 18 años jamás se había sentido así, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte dejándola casi sin palabras, para evitar caerse se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Con la mano le indico que se sentara lo que el hizo de inmediato sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que le latiera el corazón mas rápido si era posible- hola soy Isabella Swan, esta es mi casa me podrías decir quien eres, no quiero sonar desagradecida ya que evitaste que me cayera, pero e de confesar que me ha sorprendido verte en mi casa ya que no esperaba encontrar a nadie y menos a alguien tan guapo como tu, al escuchar esto el se sorprendió de su franqueza y le sonrió con esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

-me llamo Edward Antoni Masen y pronto seré un conde, ya que mi padre me dará el titulo después de casarme, aunque no había encontrado a nadie con quien deseara hacerlo hasta ahora. Agrego mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida. - y tu hermana tuvo la amabilidad de darnos hospedaje hasta mañana, debido a que todos los hoteles adecuados estaban muy llenos y nuestra propiedad la están remodelando espero no incomodarte con nuestra presencia bella, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

- cuando dices mi hermana te refieres a Jesica verdad? Pero ella no es mi hermana solo es hija de la mujer con quien se acuesta mi papa por lo que no tenemos ningún parentesco gracias a dios. Al mirarlo a los ojos, noto que su mirada era más intensa era como si de pronto hubiera descubierto aun tesoro maravilloso. Sin saber que simplemente el estaba cautivado por ella. –y como sabes que me dicen bella no recuerdo habértelo contado aun Edward. El la miro algo avergonzado aunque tenía un brillo algo burlón en los ojos.

-perdóname, ella lo miro extrañada y algo sorprendida ya que eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. -Debo confesarte que no pude evitar escuchar cuando hablabas con tu amigo, al decir esto su tono se hizo un poco cortante y a ala vez cínico. – escuche que el te llamaba bella, espero que perdones mi falta de educación al escuchar pero fue algo que no pude evitar. "_Mas bien algo que en realidad no quise evitar, porque será que me atrae tanto esta niña, aunque esta linda y esas fotos no le hacen justicia, si vuelvo a ver a ese tipo cerca suyo creo que gritare, tranquilo Edward, tranquilo pronto tu serás el único que tenga derechos sobre esta hermosura_" – espero valla al baile que celebraremos en nuestra mansión. Y si no es un abuso de mi parte te suplico ser mi pareja a menos que desee ir con su amigo, bella lo miro sorprendida, había escuchado que los hombres con cierto grado de poder o de aristocracia eran un poco lanzados o atrevidos, simplemente mujeriegos y a otros los llamaban pervertidos algo que acaba de comprobar debido a que este conde ya la estaba invitando a salir y apenas se conocían da hace unos minutos y la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-señor conde no cree que va un poco rápido, nos acabamos de conocer y ya anda haciéndome proposiciones y mirándome como si quisiera comerme.

-oh mi bella dama aun no soy conde y solo e querido ser franco con usted, ya que me ha parecido que usted también lo es, y no le e hecho proposiciones extrañas aun, después de decir esto le dio una mirada a bella que la hizo sentir acalorada, pudo notar como el conde no dejaba de mirarle los labios. Esto la puso bastante nerviosa haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior, verla mordiendo se el labio hizo a Edward desear ser el quien le estuviera mordiendo el labio pero se contuvo ya que no quería asustarla, pero se juro que pronto lo haría. "_serás mía isabella Swan, solo mía_".

- esta bien iré al baile con usted, como su pareja y espero estar a la altura en mi comportamiento, pero porque no me dice quienes mas viajan con usted ya que dudo que Jesica se quedara sola con usted o me equivoco, por el tono en que lo dijo no parecía una pregunta mas bien era como una acusación. -Aunque estemos en pleno siglo xx las personas de este pueblo son un poco… digamos conservadoras.

-jajaja tranquila mi bella dama puedo asegurarle que su hermanastra no me interesa y que además le puedo jurar que las personas son así en todos lados sin importar la época y no vine solo estoy aquí con mis tías, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo y abogado Jasper Hale, y de verdad espero que te agraden como se que les agradaras.

-opino igual bueno mi señor conde le dijo en broma. – es mejor que valla a descansar un rato espero verlo en la cena a usted y su familia mientras platicamos el se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla y ella le sonrió y se fue de la sala siendo contemplada por el.

-Jesica entro en su habitación a eso de las 6 de la tarde todo estaba a oscuras al cerrar la puerta una luz se encendió y su mirada se aterro al ver a Isabella sentada en uno de los sofás - que haces en mi habitación, bella se levanto le sonrió y se le acerco cuando estaba cerca de ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga que hizo que Jesica callera al suelo, la empujo para que se callera completamente se sentó encima de ella y le dio varias bofetadas en la cara sin dejar su sonrisa- bella basta por favor me duele déjame dijo llorando Jesica pero bella no le hacia caso y la seguí golpeando.

-quien demonios te crees que eres maldita estúpida. para invitar gente a mi casa sin mi permiso, te prohíbo bajar a cenar y olvídate de Edward el es mío jamás permitiría que alguien como tu se quedara con el, le dio un ultimo golpe y salió de la habitación serrándola con llave desde afuera, sin darse cuenta que alguien la había visto alejarse de la habitación y escuchado como golpeaba a Jesica, la persona después de ver a bella partir se retiro a su habitación ya que lo que le pasara a la boba de Jesica no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Bueno espero les halla gustado este capitulo y esperare sus comentarios sean buenos o malos bay besos.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer**

-eran las 7 30 de la noche cuando bella bajo a la sala vestida con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su pelo suelto, con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo de color azul como el vestido, miro a la sala y sonrió ya que hay la esperaba Edward sonriente al verla se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Veo que ya esta aquí, espero no haberme demorado mucho en bajar. - es que estaba algo agotada por el viaje, Edward le sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto había empezado a gustarle a bella.

-no mi niña hermosa. No te preocupes me agrada que descansaras, en eso un estruendo llego de la escalera ellos giraron y bella puso ver un hermoso gigante que bajaba corriendo junto con otro chico rubio, los cuales les sonreían. –parece que ya se acabo la calma, al escuchar esto bella se rio- el grandote es mi hermano Emmet y el otro es Jasper, ella es bella.

-gusto en conocerlos parece que tenéis prisa en bajar, pero no debes correr o se podrían lastimar argumento con una sonrisa. Mientras decía esto dos hermosas mujeres bajaron las escaleras y la miraron la primer la miro dulcemente, pero la otra la miro algo retadora. Bella al ver esto la miro a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar, provocando que esta le sonriera. –gusto en conocerla eh de suponer que son ustedes las tías de Edward.

-si querida niña, yo soy Esme alego la de mirada dulce. –y ella es mi hermana jane, tu debes ser bella, Edward nos hablo de ti, de hecho eres tan hermosa como te describió mi sobrino.

-gracias llámenme bella, pero pasemos a la mesa ya que estamos todos, Jesica no bajara a cenar debido a u terrible dolor de cabeza. Después de pasar todos a la mesa la cena transcurrió bastante bien Emmet incluso le conto algunas anécdotas de Edward a bella que hicieron que este le dedicara muchas miradas asesinas a su hermano.

-bella me gustaría saber mas de ti si no es molestias, esta le sonrió. – cuales son tus pasatiempo o que haces en tu tiempo libre, en lo poco que e podido hablar con tu hermana Jesica, esta no nos ha mencionado mucho acerca de ti.

-me imagino señorita jane. "_Mas bien estoy segura que la estúpida de Jesica no ha dicho nada de mi, aunque supongo que esta señorita no quiso decirlo para no ser descortés. Aun así jesika me las pagara mas tarde"_

-bella espero que nos visite a nuestra casa, después, y te pido que asista a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida, aunque no se si mi hermano ya te abra invitado si es tan tonto de no haberlo hecho lo hago yo. Emmet dio una sonrisa divertida ante la cara que puso su hermano y Jasper tosió un poco para disimular la risa, que extrañamente no jane ni Esme pudieron bien disimular. –y si tiene una amiga linda invítela así le hace compañía al tonto de mi amigo, para mi no ya que mi reinita llegara antes de la fiesta, Edward solo rodo los ojos.

-gracias Emmet le sonrió jasper, pero si es tan hermosa como usted me doy por bien servido señorita bella. Esta le dio una gran sonrisa lo que molesto un poco a Edward.

-basta de ser tan aduladores, les dijo algo molesto, -además ya bella acepto ser mi pareja en la fiesta y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes la quiera acaparar.

-por favor tranquilos y si creo tener una amiga que puede interesar mucho al señor Jasper, de hecho ella es casi perfecta.

-casi? Intervino jane extrañada, pero que defecto tiene tu amiga bella.

-Es adicta a las compras. Los demás la miraron como si eso no fuera nada grave. -si tuvieran que durar mas de 10 horas con ella de compras lo entenderían.

-en realidad pasado mañana necesitamos comprar algunas cosas si gusta nos pueden acompañar usted y su amiga, argumento Jasper algo formal

-muy bien estoy completamente segura de que Alice querrá ir, pero luego no digan que no se los advertí. De hecho bella ya estaba lamentándose por las horas que tendría que pasar de compras con su amiga, quien pensaba que 3 horas eran apenas 3 minutos en una tienda.

-en que piensas bella. Después de la cena Edward le había insistido a bella para que salieran a fuera a dar un pequeño paseo por la propiedad y comer un helado, pero terminaron saliendo Jasper Emmet, Esme y jane. Pero Emmet almo tal escándalo por esto como si fuera un niño chiquito que bella le ordeno a su mayordomo servir en 15 minutos los helados en la terraza norte y que le sirviera una porción extra a Emmet, al escuchar esto este sonrió. –vamos bella porque no me lo dices. El se le acerco y le agarro las manos.

-pensaba que ha sido una noche muy agradable, tenia mucho que no compartía con una familia tan unida, bella se inclino y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla dejando a Edward sorprendido y a la vez encantado con ese beso.

-y eso porque fue bella? Al sentir ese suave beso el solo deseo que estuvieran solos de nuevo para sentir sus dulces labios solo que esta vez fuera en la boca, pero decidió controlarse y dejarlo para cuando estuvieran solos ya que el tonto de su hermano Emmet los miraba y ponía caras como si fuera un niño chiquito quien se incomodaba cuando sus padres se besaban. Una hora después Esme daba signos de estar algo cansada y Emmet molestaba a Edward por el beso que le había dado bella.

- es mejor que todos vallamos a descansar ya que mañana ustedes tiene muchas cosas que hacer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron por la gran propiedad de bella hasta la mansión, al llegar ala segunda planta todos fueron asía sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Edward aprovecho que los demás había entrado a sus habitaciones para arrinconar a bella en la puerta de su habitación besándola apasionadamente haciendo que ella se pierda en sus besos, el despacio giro el pomo de la puerta y entro en la habitación sin dejar de besar y abrazar a bella, con una patada cerro la puerta, dio un pequeño gruñido mientras le besaba el cuello para volver a sus labios.

Bella estaba completamente entregada a esos labios y a esa boca tan experimentada que la besaba compasión o mas bien le devoraba la boca con gran hambre y deseo, poco a poco fue saliendo de ese lugar a donde los besos de el la habían transportado al sentir las manos de el por su cuerpo y notar que el piso desaprecia para sentir solo algo muy blando bajo sus espaldas, abrió los ojos repentinamente y se encontró en la cama con el encima de ella apunto de meterle las manos debajo d el vestido eso la hizo volver completamente en si y darle un fuerte empujón para quitárselo de encima. –no. Edward suéltame y sal de mi habitación dijo en el mismo momento de empujarlo.

-bella? Amor que sucede pensé que tú también disfrutaste mi beso y querías que te siguiera besando, al escuchar todo esto ella se puso muy roja.

-si me gusto tu beso, de hecho es el primer beso que me dan, ya que nunca e tenido novio y a mis 18 años solo e salido en grupos, pero nunca en plan de algo masque amigos.

-eres virgen entonces isabella? Su tono era de alguien bastante sorprendido.

-si y por mas que me gustes Edward, no puedo acostarme con alguien a quien acabo de conocer, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con el hombre que amo.

-perdóname, es mejor que hablemos mañana...Hizo una pausa. –te aseguro que me convertiré en el hombre a quien tu amaras, lentamente se le acerco y le dio un beso suave en los labios camino hasta la puerta la miro le sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a bella asombrada.

-tengo que tener mucho cuidado con el, es demasiado seductor, se dijo bella un rato después ya acostada en su cama. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir sonó su celular con un mensaje de su amiga Alice pero como tenía mucho sueño le mando un mensaje diciéndole que la vería mañana en la tarde.

-habían pasado ya varios días desde que Edward y su familia se habían mudado a su mansión, la cual además de ser un poco mas grande que la de isabella daba directamente al bosque dando le un paisaje entre salvaje y moderno bastante precioso, isabella estaba algo nerviosa dando vuelta esperando a su amiga Alice cuando escucho un motor de un auto llegar bajo las escaleras rápidamente. –al fin llegas pensé que ya no venias Alice.

-tranquila bella se puede saber porque estas tan de mal humor. Déjalo imagino que la boba de Jesica te ha hecho enojar otra vez, comento algo burlona.

-no… bueno si, es que se puso algo fastidiosa porque le prohibí ir a la fiesta de Edward, se enojo bastante que hasta me quiso enfrentar, bella se encogió de hombros como si la actitud de Jesica fuera la cosa mas absurda del mundo. Al ver su expresión Alice no aguanto mas y se rio de lo tonta que podía llegar a ser jesica ya que al enfrentarse a bella solo salía lastimada.

-y dime que lo hiciste, vamos no seas mala y comenzó a brincar alrededor de bella, de hecho Alice era una de las pocas personas que sabia como en verdad bella trataba a jesica, pero como para ella esta solo era una simplona, tonta, envidiosa, y que adoraba hacerse la mártir nunca le ayudaba ni la defendía de bella. –vamos sea lo que sea se lo merecía.

-solo le recordé quien manda y le deje un brazo algo moradito, la cara algo roja y no era por rubor, pero mejor cambiemos de tema espero que te agrade Jasper el amigo de Edward es bastante guapo y simpático. Aunque su hermano también es divertido pero esta felizmente casado como el mismo me aclaro de forma algo infantil pero divertida.

-sabes que nunca me han gustado los hombres casados, pero vamos yo conduzco así conozco al guapo de Jasper, se subieron al deportivo amarillo de Alice y se fueron en este.

-bella al fin llegas, Edward salió a recibirlas y las invito a pasar, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera subir el primer escalón. Emmet bajo corriendo y tomo a bella en sus fuertes brazos luego le dio un fuerte abrazo y la giro por los aires dándole varias vueltas- bájala ya tonto alego Edward algo molesto.

-cuñadita debes hacer algo con ese carácter que se gasta Eddie, entendido bellita, la bajo y se giro a mirar a Alice que los veía algo risueña por la escena que acaba de ver, pero dejo de sonreír al ver que Emmet le hacia lo mismo a ella.

-ya bájala Emmet, ella es mi amiga Alice y si sigues así la dejaras sin oxigeno, pero este no dejaba de darle vueltas en eso Jasper bajo corriendo las escaleras y se la quito a Emmet de los brazos, este protesto mientras Alice trataba de volver a respirar.

-ten mas cuidado Emmet casi la asfixias, perdónalo linda el a veces no mide su fuerza. Ella cuando al fin pudo respirar bien le sonrió a Jasper quien la miraba como si fuera una diosa y le sonreía dándole confianza. – si me lo permites desde ahora yo te protegeré de ese o cualquier otro tonto, soy Jasper y puedes considerarme tu fiel escolta.

-no quiero una escolta que tal mejor un novio, Jasper le sonrió tiernamente dejando a Emmet, bella y Edward completamente sorprendidos por la actitud de ambos.

-no se los demás pero en mi opinión creo que ustedes dos van algo rapidito no crees?, bueno mejor vayámonos de compras. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y llevaron solo dos autos el jeep de Emmet y el volvo de Edward, Jasper y Alice se fueron con Emmet ya que según este tenia que vigilar a Jasper para que no se propasara con su hermanita a quien había acabado de adoptar, esas palabras hizo que todos rodaran los ojos, varias horas después bella contemplaba su reloj sin poder creer que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, por lo que les convenció para que fueran a comer algo o ella se desmayaría noto como Emmet , Edward y Jasper miraban sorprendidos a Alice. –que sucede?

-sabes bellita todos pensábamos que mi esposita Rosalie era una maniática de las compras hasta que hemos conocido a mi linda hermanita adoptiva Alice, de hecho algo me dice que se llevara de maravillas con Alice.

-que exagerados son ustedes, si solo tenemos 5 horitas comprando, todos rodaron los ojos. Bueno porque mejor no comemos y descansamos un ratito antes de seguir con nuestras compras. Varias horas después Jasper y Emmet acompañaron a Alice a buscar su coche a casa de estos y Edward llevo a bella a su casa.

-bella el domingo es la fiesta, espero con ansias que llegue y así presentarte ante todos como mi hermosa novia. Se le acerco y la abrazo.

- no crees que vamos un poco rápidos Edward? El sonrió y pego su cara a la de ella.

-si nos comparamos con Alice y Jasper vamos lentos, pero amor debes entender que ya no soy un niño soy un hombre y se lo que quiero y es a ti, sin darle tiempo a mas protestas la beso apasionadamente mientras eran observados desde una ventana por Jesica, un rato después el se fue y ella entro a la casa con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Gracias por leer mi historia espero les halla gustado este cap.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

Les recomiendo a quienes tengan la mente algo sensible y una opinión radical de bella, no leer este capitulo debido a que esta bella puede ser muy diferente a lo que ya tienen establecidos en sus mentes.

Capitulo anterior:

- no crees que vamos un poco rápidos Edward? El sonrió y pego su cara a la de ella.

-si nos comparamos con Alice y Jasper vamos lentos, pero amor debes entender que ya no soy un niño soy un hombre y se lo que quiero y es a ti, sin darle tiempo a mas protestas la beso apasionadamente mientras eran observados desde una ventana por jesica, un rato después el se fue y ella entro a la casa con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Capitulo 4

-bella iba a su habitación muy contenta y recordando el beso tan apasionado que le había dado Edward y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la escalera siguió subiéndolas cuando de pronto vio a Jesica que la esperaba en el pasillo, mirándola con rabia y también bastante enojada. Eso a bella le dio gracia y le devolvió una mirada altiva y segura. "algo me dice que esta tonta de verdad pensó que podía casarse _con un futuro conde_". – que quieres jesica, no sabia que ahora fueras mi chaperona o mi comité de bienvenida, pero sea lo que sea que quieras espera a mañana que hoy estoy muy cansada como para tener que escuchar tus estupideces. Iba a seguir pero Jesica le bloqueo el paso con su cuerpo. –ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

-yo no digo estupideces y tu eres una maldita zorra, Edward era mío y tu te le metiste por los ojos, solo lo hiciste porque el me gustaba, no sabes cuanto te aborrezco, eres malvada y nunca me dejas tener nada, porque eres así Isabella.

-aquí idiota la única zorra eres tu que con su carita de niña buena engatusa a la gente buena como mi padre, pero nunca pensaste que mi Edward porque óyelo bien es mío y el nunca se interesaría en una bobita como tu que solo quiere agradar como si fuera un niño huérfano en busca de cariño o un bebe, a el le gustan las mujeres fuertes decididas y valientes como yo, además el es alguien con mucho dinero jamás se casaría con una pobretona sin ningún peso como lo eres tu.

-eres una maldita perra bella, pero no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya bella ahora mismo iré a contarle a Edward como eres y que siempre abusas de mi maltratándome y pegándome solo porque odiabas que mi madre se casara con tu padre.

-ya me cansaste jesica, si querías esto. Pues toma, sin darle tiempo a cubrirse bella le soltó una trompada a jesica justo en la cara que casi la hace caer de las escaleras de no ser por que se agarro de un lado. –te lo diré una ultima vez estúpida vas a molestar a mi Edward y te aseguro que me las pagaras todas y sabes que yo no amenazo en vano.

- no me importa tu eres mala iré a su casa y le pediré que me deje quedar con el, para que me proteja de ti y de tu maldad. Jesica se apresuro a bajar por las escalera pero no contaba con que sus últimas palabras enojaran a isabella quien bajara detrás de ella y la empujara fuertemente por las escaleras.

-no Jesica, no lo harás. Bella la empujo por las escaleras, y la vio caer dando varias vueltas, nadie salió a ver que había pasado aunque hubieran muchos empleados cuando la señorita bella peleaba con su hermanastra estos nunca salían, media hora después Jesica seguía tirada al final de las escaleras, por lo que bella le ordeno a feliz su mayordomo que llamara a Sam otro de los ayudantes de bella.

-me llamaba niña bella, Sam llego de inmediato y aunque vio a Jesica desmaya en el piso no dijo nada ya que eso no eres su problema y jamás discutía las ordenes de su adorada señorita bella a quien le debía mucho y había hecho mucho por el.

-revisa que Jesica no este muerta, se que sabes algo de medicina y curaciones así que dime en que estado se encuentra, Sam se acerco a jesika y reviso sus signos vitales, lo que denotaba que estaba viva, luego reviso sus articulaciones y huesos tocándola por todas partes para ver si tenia algo roto al comprobar que no miro a isabella.

-mi niña ella no tiene nada roto pero estará algo adolorida y las timada por la caída por lo que no debería moverse en varios días. Bella miro el cuerpo de Jesica desmallado en el suelo y al ver como Sam la tocaba se le ocurrió una gran idea y los ojos le brillaron con un gran brillo de maldad.

-Sam dime una cosa, que tanto te gusta Jesica, al ver la mirada sorprendida y apenada que este le daba puso un tono mas dulce. –vamos prometo que no me enojare, Sam trago en seco ya que aunque pudiera estar interesando en Jesica jamás traicionaría a su ama. La cual hace unos años le había encontrado herido en una calle y medio muerto, para ese entonces ella solo tenia 10 años y aun así le ordeno a sus empleados que lo curaran, que le dieran de comer y luego le dio su empleo.

-en realidad ella me gusta mucho mi niña bella, pero aunque me siento atraído hacia ella, jamás la traicionaría a usted y aunque usted no me lo ha preguntado. Le informare que para ella yo no soy nada más que un simple sirviente que no vale nada. Isabella miraba a Sam y al es escucharlo decir esas palabras tan despectivas de si mismo se enfado mucho.

-pues si esos son tus sentimientos me alegra que me los hayas manifestado tan claramente, por eso eres uno de mis leales empleados, porque me dices la verdad y sobre lo que ella piensa es completamente erróneo, ya que ella no tiene dinero mas que lo que su madre le saca a mi padre y créeme gracias a mi no es mucho, de hecho creo que con lo que tienes ahorrado tienes mucho mas dinero que esa boba. Pero para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio, te la regalo, Sam abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto ultimo.

-pero mi niña ella no me aceptare y cuando su padre se entere, se enojara con migo y con usted por esto, no quiero que discuta con su padre, bella sonrió al escuchar la preocupación de su fiel empleado.

-Sam olvidas que ya tengo la mayoría de edad. Por lo que podre disponer de toda mi fortuna tranquilamente, y con respecto a mi padre solo le diremos que ustedes se enamoraron y decidieron irse a vivir juntos sin su consentimiento ya que su madre nunca estaría de acuerdo con su relación.

-pero niña ella solo tiene 17 años y le faltan varios meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad puede meterme preso por robármela, sabe bien que la madre de ella es capaz de eso y mas, ya que jamás permitiría que su hija se case con alguien de bajo nivel como lo soy yo.

-tranquilo Sam yo resuelvo eso además cuando todos se enteren jesica se tendrá que quedar contigo para evitar que todos la miren mal, al estar contigo sin casarse y luego dejarte, aparte quiero que escuches bien que quiero exactamente que hagas. De hecho si me obedeces todos ganaremos incluso la tonta de jesica ganara, al escuchar esto Sam la miro extrañado y se sentó justo donde bella le indicaba.

-le escucho niña y le aseguro que tratare de seguir al pie de la letra sus palabras, y are lo que usted me ordene, yo le debo todo a usted, usted ha sido la nica que me tendió la mano cuando era un simple adolecente de 16 años que vagaba por las calles sin ni un peso para comer o vestir apropiadamente.

-la única forma en que veo de que mi padre acepte esa unión con Jesica, es que ustedes hayan tenido relaciones sexuales y ella este embarazada, por lo que desde ahora quiero que te la lleves a la cabaña del bosque, esa que compre hace unos meses. Hay se quedaran hasta que ella quede embarazada Sam.

-pero niña esta usted segura que quiere que yo abuse de la niña Jesica. Sam estaba algo sorprendido por lo que le ordenaba isabella, sabia los motivos exactos por lo que esta odiaba tanto a Jesica como a su madre pero nunca imagino que tanto así era el odio que esta sentía por ellas.

-deja de escandalizarte Sam y escucha bien esto, mañana enviare a la vieja victoria acompañada de dos de mis mas fieles ayudantes para revisar a jesica y así contactar que ya no es virgen y si aun lo es, los dos se encargaran de quitarle la virginidad a la fuerza y de la manera mas salvaje posible mientras decía esto los ojos de bella se tornaban muy sombríos. –pero si cumples mis ordenes no solo ganaras el estar con ella sino que te daré una muy buena suma de dinero lo que te permitirá junto con lo que tengas ahorrado independizarte e incluso dejar de trabajar para mi si es lo que deseas.

-gracias niña es muy amable, pero me gustaría seguir trabajando para usted, aunque esta vez en alguna otra área y no será necesario que otros hombres la tomen esta misma noche are mía a jesica, de hecho no deseo que nadie mas me ayude a estar con ella por ahora…. bella lo miro sorprendida por su comentario luego se rio con ganas.

-oh con que esas tenemos Sam. Así que los rumores eran ciertos, Sam al escuchar esto bajo la cabeza algo apenado, ya que nunca pensó que a oídos de su ama llegaran los rumores de lo que el había hecho, pero es que nunca pensó que podría pasarle a el, pero le había pasado y era feliz con su nueva… pareja.

-le aseguro que todo salió así sin pensarlo esa noche yo había bebido demasiado y no sabia lo que hacia, sin darme cuenta termine en uno de los cuartos con james, usted bien sabe que ese chico es demasiado delicado a pesar de tener 20años. mas parece una chica con ese pelo tan largo, ese cuerpo tan delicado y esa mirada tan inocente.

-puede ser pero de hay a confundirlo con una chica Sam, además cuando notaste que era con el con quien estabas seguiste y según los demás empleados ustedes son amantes hace ya algún tiempo.

-si es verdad niña, creo que termino gustándome estar con james, no me arrepiento de nada el es fantástico y me ha dado el cariño que me había faltado desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora el mi pareja y la persona a la que amo.

-Muy bien Sam, quiero que llames a james, se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea, Sam iba a ir a llamarlo pero bella lo detuvo. –es mas rápido si lo llamas por teléfono, este obedeció y 5 minutos después james venia acercándose a ellos un poco preocupado. por la cara que tenia se imaginaba que tal vez la señorita bella se había enterado de su relación con Sam y los despediría y eso el no lo quería ya que le debía demasiado a bella y le gustaba mucho trabajar para ella. – hola james.

-buenas noches señorita, giro la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver a jesica tirada en el piso, ya que como bella había estado ocupada hablando con Sam ellos solo la revisaron sin molestarse en moverla. –que le paso a esa chica. Para nadie era un misterio que james detestaba a jesica porque esta lo acuso sin motivos de romperle uno de sus perfumes cuando en realidad quien lo había hecho fue ella.

-se cayo de las escaleras por llevarme la contraria, pero tranquilo esta viva, Sam la reviso hace poco, bella noto que en cuanto dijo esto james miro a Sam algo enojado y estaba bien claro que eso de que anduviera tocando a una chica lo ponía bien celoso ya que para james, Sam era su hombre y no lo quería compartir con nadie. –james le e ofrecido a Sam una cantidad muy grande de dinero por hacerme un enorme favor de hecho con esa cantidad puede independizarse y hacer un negocio bien prospero. Al escuchar esto james sonrió porque eso significaba que podrían comprar una casa para ambos y tener mas tiempo el uno para el otro.

-estoy completamente seguro niña bella que Sam debió aceptar su oferta sea cual sea y miro a Sam el cual bajo la cabeza lo que hizo que le diera mala espina james, "_que será lo que le pidió y porque que Sam bajo así la cabeza cuando lo mire"._

-james le pedí a Sam que hiciera suya a jesica, se la llevara a la cabaña que compre cerca del bosque y la embarazada, al escuchar esto james miro a Sam y luego a la señorita isabella. –y el acepto mi oferta.

-que no puede ser porque me haces esto Sam, james estaba muy alterado y comenzó a llorar, sabia que antes su amado se había interesado en Jesica y si la hacia suya entonces podría dejarlo, pero eso jamás lo permitiría primero mataba a esa perra de Jesica, su sam era solo suyo.

-lo hace porque es mi orden y deja de protestar que Sam me ha confesado que ustedes son pareja, al decir ella esto james la miro sorprendido. –mas tarde Sam te dará los detalles, pero necesito que el se lleve a jesica y le quite la virginidad, la embarace y como tu eres su pareja es tu deber ayudarle, james tenia los ojos como platos no cavia del asombro al escuchar las palabras de isabella.

-co… como dijo niña, usted quiere que yo lo ayude a el a quitarle la virginidad y embarazarla, pero para eso yo también debería acostarme con ella niña. Dijo algo horrorizado jamás, logrando solo una carcajada de bella.

-exacto quiero que le hagas todo lo que se te de la gana, todas las fantasías que tengas junto con Sam, las pueden llevar a cambo, james sonrió por primera vez en todo ese rato dejando de llorar y mirando a su amado con devoción.

-niña, a veces ella es digamos que se pasa con sus palabras en tales casos podría pegarle, o debo evitar pegarle, aunque sus palabras sean hirientes.

-cuento con que lo hagas james, no te pido que seas cariñoso con ella, de hecho te permito hacerle todo lo que te plazca ahora pueden irse que debo descansar ha y se la llevan, mañana enviare a victoria a revisar que esa no sea virgen, se levanto y los dejo con jesica hay tirada.

- Sam te amo y esta es la oportunidad de poder tener nuestro propio negocio y ser socios de la niña bella, miro a jesica con odio, además de vengarme de esa perra de jesica por sus infamias se le acerco a sam besándolo apasionadamente. –amor vamos a esa cabaña que tengo miles de cosas que quiero hacerte y a esa perra, entre los dos cargaron a jesica y la metieron en el maletero de la camioneta de ambos.

Aun no me decido si debo o no contar lo que le harán Sam y james a jesica en el próximo capitulo. Obviamente serian cosas bien perversas, aunque hay veces que dejarlas a la imaginación es mucho mas entretenido aun así espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios que no les cuesta nada. Y a quienes han escrito muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios las quiero besos.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

Bueno para quien no lo sepa el yaoi es como se le dice a la relación entre hombres es similar a lo que conocemos como gay y en este capitulo veremos escenas así, en lo personal a mi me gusta el manga yaoi entre otros mangas adultos de submanga, así que las amantes de este genero disfrútenlo y las que no primero leanlo y luego critiquen.

-bella estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro, al voltear se encontró con la mirada insistente de james quien la miraba algo inseguro. –que sucede james y Sam?

-el esta en la cabaña, pero niña bella es muy importante que hable con usted de ese tema, ella lo miro extrañada.

-paso algo con el encargo que les di a ti y a Sam? No me digas que no se están divirtiendo. Alego bella algo bromista.

-e-eh bueno si nos hemos divertido bastante niña agrego con una sonrisa picara y perversa que pronto se volvió sería. –lo que sucede es que ya tenemos 25 largos días con la chica y ayer se desmayo después de que despertara le tomamos unas muestra de sangre y las mandamos a analizar y resurta que esta embarazada. Al escuchar eso bella le sonrió ya que ese era parte de su plan.

-eso es excelente james, pero porque estas tan preocupado, si todo esta saliendo según mis ordenes. El parecía muy nervioso.

-es que bueno tanto Sam como yo hemos tenido sexo salvaje a la misma vez con la chica y no sabría decirle quien es el padre, usted quería que fuera Sam, pero espero no se enoje con el ya que podría ser el, pero también podría ser mio.

-enojarme. Bella soltó una fuerte carcajada. – james no vez que esto es muchísimo mejor, déjate de tonterías y mejor dime como se a portado mi queridísima hermanastra.

-la verdad es que se ha portado un poco difícil niña, por lo que no e tenido mas remedio que golpearla en un par de ocasiones mi niña.

-si de hecho la vieja victoria me notifico que cuando fue a comprobar si Jesica seguía siendo virgen todavía o no. Noto que efectivamente ya no lo era y que tenia marcas de golpes y de haber sido penetrada por ano y vagina por lo que seguía muy adolorida, no es que me moleste, pero pensé que esperarían un poco antes de ir tan lejos.

-no pensábamos ir tan lejos al principio mi niña, pero ella se resistió cuando Sam la quiso tomar por las buenas, de hecho ella lo golpeo con algo fuerte y bueno yo me enfade y termine violándola salvajemente luego Sam se recupero y como estaba algo enojadito también la castigo. James lucia algo temeroso ya que sabia que su jefa podía ser tierna, agradecida, muy generosa, decidida o totalmente cruel y despiadada si se le hacia enfadar y aunque el solo había seguido sus ordenes de abusar de la perra de jesica, no se podía negar que al ser hermanastras tal vez había cambiado de opinión.

-muy buen trabajo james me felicitas también a Sam, james la miro sorprendido de que pareciera de tan buen humor. –ahora dime como se ha portado esa tonta de jesica, no quiero que se dejen intimidar por ella si se pone molesta no duden en darle un castigo.

-debo decirle mi niña que ha sido divertido aunque simplemente ella no odia a nosotros y a usted ya que sospecha que esta usted detrás de todo esto y que tuvo que ver en que la tengamos prisionera y la utilicemos como un simple juguete sexual. Al recordar todo lo que había pasado james no pido disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que se había vengado de la zorra y disfrutaba a la vez en compañía de su amor.

Flash back

-Sam miraba a james con adoración de vez en cuando mientras conducía. –cariño espero que esto no sea demasiado molesto para ti, pero la propuesta de la niña me pareció bastante buena para los dos y aunque se que aceptaste por mi no quiero que pienses que no te amo no nada por el estilo, james se giro y le dio un corto beso.

-tranquilo cariño, por eso acepte amor y te ayudare a seguir las ordenes de la niña, pero no puedo negarte que de solo pensar que esa maldita zorra te tocara me enfurece y me dan deseos de matarla.

-tranquilo james, sabes que tu eres mi cachorrito y que yo soy todito tuyo, piensa en ella como en uno mas de nuestros juguetes con los que adoro darte placer, al escuchar esto james se ruborizo y miro a Sam con adoración, llegaron a la campaña, sacaron a Jesica y la entraron a la cabaña para dejarla costada en una de las habitaciones.

-bebe te esperare afuera de la habitación mientras te coges a esta perrita, james iba a salir pero Sam lo jalo de un brazo y lo acerco a el dándole un beso apasionado y salvaje que dejo a james incapaz de deletrear su propio nombre.

-preferiría que te quedaras pero esta bien después de que la coja quiero que entres y nos divirtamos de verdad bebe, las mujeres ya no me atraen lo suficiente para poder durar mucho con ellas sin aburrirme, necesito tenerte cerca ya que soy un adicto a ti amor, al escuchar esto james le dio un ultimo beso a su amado Sam y salió de la habitación, mientras jesica seguía aparentemente inconsciente, Sam se acerco a ella y le quito toda la ropa contemplándola desnuda en un tiempo la había gustado bastante ya que el era bisexual pero ahora quería mas a james. –hay jesica tu misma te buscaste esto se quito la ropa y se coloco encima de ella besándola mientras con sus manos la empezaba a tocar jesica abrió los ojos y lo miro con asco sin que el se diera cuenta tomo un florero de la mesita y le dio un golpe en la cabeza el se aturdió y ella lo empujo en eso la puerta se abrió y james entro bastante enojado.

-que le hiciste maldita perra, Sam se estaba moviendo por lo que james dejo de temer pero miro de nuevo a Jesica y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que la tiro al piso de desnudo y como estaba excitado ya que había visto a Sam desnudo le abrí las piernas a jesica y se tumbo encima de ella para entrar en ella de un solo empujón haciéndola gritar del dolor. –es lo que mereces zorra te tomare como la perra que eres y no sere nada cariñoso en eso Sam se levanto y al ver a james como estaba encima de jesica se puso algo celoso.

-parece que te estas divirtiendo, james se incorporo sin salir de jesika quien parecía una demente tratando de liberarse y a la fuerza la puso de pies con la cabeza en el piso mientras en se sentaba sin dejar de penetrarla pero con esta posición quedaban las nalgas de ella al descubierto, Sam se sorprendió al ver esto y sonrió entendiendo cuando vio que james separaba un poco la abertura del ano de jesika y la penetro por este de un solo estacazo sin siquiera lubricarla. –eres un pervertido pero te amo sin dejar de penetrar a la adolorida Jesica Sam acerco su boca a james y lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo abrazaba y ambos penetraban a Jesica quien solo gritaba de dolor con lagrimas que bañaban su cara tendida en el suelo. –acostúmbrate perrita que para esto es lo único que sirves así que deja de lloriquear que tu también lo disfrutas.

-los odios porque me haces esto malditos maricas, james se enojo y comenzó a pegarle a jesica en la espalda si dejar penetrarla hasta que tanto el como Sam se vaciaron dentro de ella.

-debemos cambiar de posición ya que debes ser tu quien la deje embarazada corazón, Sam lo miro y le dio un beso apasionado mientras Jesica los miraba con odio, dolor y sufrimiento ya que ellos la había violado, james la miro y le robo un beso salvaje a la indefensa jesika mordiéndola en el camino haciendo que botara sangre mientras Sam lo miraba enfadado.

-Se puede saber porque la besaste james. Sam miro a Jesica y le dio un puñetazo. –el es mío así que zorrita no disfrutes cuando el te besa, james sonrió y abrazo a Sam, pero amor ella aun era pura de sus besos debemos dejarla completamente usada ahora busca una soga tengo una idea, Sam salió un momento y regreso casi de inmediato amarraron a jesica la usaron la noche entera hasta que esta no aguanto mas y se desmayo. –que tonta no resiste nada ahora usted jovencito venga acá Sam tomo a james entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente para poco a poco ir penetrándolo mientras este gemía de satisfacción. –definitivamente tu eres mucho mejor que esa perra, james sonrió y se quedaron dormidos abrazados a la cama mientras jesica estaba tirada en el piso amarrada e inconsciente.

Fin del flash back.

-james si eso es todo puedes retirarte el sonrió y salió de la sala mientras bella miraba a Edward quien acaba de llegar y se acercaba a la entrada de la casa nada contento.

-Edward que sucede porque estas así, el la miro intensamente.

-bella amor sabes que soy directo y no me gusta andarme por las ramas. La miro y se arrodillo junto a ella sacando una cajita que contenía una hermosa sortija con un diamante majestuoso que dejo totalmente sorprendida a bella. Isabella Marie Swan quieres casarte con migo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz de este mundo.

-q-que, pero Edward no tenemos ni un mes de ser novios y pretendes que nos casemos? Esto es demasiado rápido no crees.

-isabella han surgido problemas y debido a esto para recibir mi titulo mi padre me ha dado un ultimátum que debo casarme en menos de dos semanas con alguien que yo escoja o lo escogerá el mismo, pero como mi corazón te pertenece a ti. Te quiero pedir que seas la mujer que llene toda mi vida, mi compañera, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi cómplice en todo y mi leal amante.

-como así de que estas hablando? explícamelo bien por favor amor. El la miro dando un suspiro le comenzó a contar todo.

-lo que sucede es que mi padre antes de casarse con mi madre tuvo una ventura con una india con la cual tuvo un hijo ilegitimo el cual ahora pretende que mi padre lo reconozca y le de el titulo de conde porque yo soy menor que el y aparte porque soy demasiado mujeriego que solo le trae deshonra a mi familia por mi falta de moral y mis extrañas practicas.

-que extrañas practicas Edward?

-amor te juro y te prometo contarte todo pero ahora dime si aceptas ser mi esposa, ella lo miro y sonrió después de todo quien en su sano juicio se negaba a ser la esposa de un conde.

-si Edward acepto casarme contigo, el se levanto de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso muy apasionado. –Edward compórtate por favor.

-ok amor y jesica que tengo días que no la e visto, isabella se tenso y lo miro un poco nerviosa.

-ella salió con Sam de hecho ellos están enamorados hoy lo acabo descubrir amor.

-eso quiere decir que estamos solitos en la casa corazón, Edward sonrió y tomo a bella entre sus brazos tomándola por sorpresa la beso apasionadamente mientras la llevaba al sofá, dejo de besarla para lamerle un dedo luego con la boca saco el anillo de compromiso de la cajita y se lo introdujo en el dedo con la boca. Te amo volvió a besarle la boca esta vez mas apasionadamente.

Edward basta te estas aprovechando de mi debilidad y estas yendo muy lejos el le estaba tocando los senos mientas la rozaba con la protuberancia que sobresalía de sus pantalones.

-isabella por favor amor no puedo mas, vamos a tu habitación cariño te deseo no quiero esperar mas tiempo, sin darle tiempo a contestar la volvió a besar mientras la besaba la cargo y subió con ella cargada por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ella, la coloco en la cama y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, rápidamente se quito la camisa y le quito la blusa de quedando solamente con un sostén de color azul. –sabias que me encanta el azul muñequita.

-y yo te adoro a ti Edward, el le brindo una de sus sonrisas torcidas y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, en eso escucharon un automóvil llegar y segundos después alguien toco la puerta de la habitación bella se puso rápidamente la blusa y fue a abrir la puerta encontrando a un agitado Quil en su puerta. –que sucede porque estas así?

-niña su padre acaba de llegar y esta saliendo del auto, por lo que en cuanto lo vi salió corriendo a avisarle ya que el señor Edward esta en su habitación si los encuentran seria muy grave, ella sintió y miro a Edward quien ya se había arreglado la camisa bajaron rápidamente y se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras bella trataba de controlar su corazón.

-tranquila amor sabes que te amo y te apoyare en todo ya que siempre estaré junto a ti isabella la miro a los ojos y se inclino para besarla intensamente, Isabella se perdió en el beso de su novio hasta que una tos fingida les interrumpía y al girarse vio a su padre junto con una rubia que los miraba bastante sorprendida, mirándoa su novio descaradamente como queriéndoselo comer.

-papa no sabia que llegaras hoy… el es Edward mi prometido, así que dile a esta zorra que deje de mirarlo tan descaradamente o me enfadare con ella, Charlie miro a su hija y giro para descubrir que en efecto su esposa parecía comerse con los ojos al tipo que encontró besando a su hijita, a su niña.

-Tania ya sierra la boca que se te sale la baba ordeno Charlie mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada. –como así que es tu prometido isabella explícamelo ahora. Ella levanto la mano y mostro su anillo. –dime a que se dedica usted.

-soy Edward Antoni Masen y amo a su hija, soy cirujano, además de que pronto seré conde y su hija mi condesa ya que quiero casarme lo antes posible con ella.

-no lo puedo creer como rayos pescaste a un conde y donde esta mi hija ella se lo merece mas que tu estúpida bramo Tania enfadada, isabella sonrió y la miro.

- jesica salió con su novio, bueno en realidad tu hija es tan zorra como tu y tiene una semana que se fue con su novio a quien sabe donde, Tania la miro sorprendida pero luego pensó que tal vez su hija este con Mike quien era un buen partido.

-me imagino que esta con Mike quien es un buen partido así que por lo menos esta en buena compañía, isabella al escuchar esto se hecho a reír.

-te equivocas Tania, jesica se enamoro de mi empleado Sam y es tan zorra que lo siguió cuando se entero que lo había enviado a hacer unos trabajos lejos de aquí Tania se puso roja de la rabia y miro a isabella con odio.

-isabella. Quiero que llames a Sam y a jesica quiero hablar con ellos inmediatamente.

-muy bien papa, pero será mañana, ahora debo salir con Edward a hablar de algunos asuntos muy importante y dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca salió de hay agarrada de la mano con su prometido.

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo en el próximo habrá muchas aclaraciones y sorpresas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, pero las nubes tapaban el cielo. amenazando con alguna posible lluvia, en si esto no era un problema el verdadero problema era Edward quien conducía por la nublada carretera como alma que lleva el diablo, bella iba a su lado en silencio un poco aterrada por lo rápido que el conducía.

El siguió un rato mas hasta que de repente llegaron al portón donde alguien de inmediato como aparecido de la nada les bajo un portón, en cuanto entraron el acelero de nuevo el auto por un camino incurvado rodeado de muchos arboles, rápidamente pasando la casa principal de los cullen, pero el no bajo la velocidad hasta llegar casi a los limites de esa enorme propiedad en donde había una especie de terraza, el detuvo su hermoso volvo frente a esta, apago el moto y bajo para ponerse del lado del pasajero y ayudarle a bajar.

-ven por favor isabella…amor, ella lo miro un poco preocupada pero acepto y bajo ayudada por el, juntos caminaron hasta la terraza agarrados de las manos.

-muy bien estamos en tu terreno Edward, pero ni por un solo momento pienses que me he olvidado de lo que dijiste, y ahora dime exactamente cual es el problema por el que tu hermanastro te acuso de no ser un hombre decente y no tener practicas decentes.

-Edward la miro por un momento sorprendido por su forma de ser tan directa, para luego brindarle una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto la volvía loca, e inclino y le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios, bella no podía negar que a pesar de todo cada día lo amaba mucho mas. –amor puedes estar tranquila no es algo tan malo, de hecho creo que tal vez termine gustándote, al decir esto ella lo miro con bastante curiosidad mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo de curiosidad y expectación.

-Edward no soy muy dada a la paciencia así que ya dime, deja los venditos rodeos y dime cuales son esas extrañas prácticas que te gustan y porque tu hermanastro piensa que es algo inmoral dímelo en este instante, ella lo miro a los ojos mientras le ponía un dedo en el pecho.

-muy bien preciosa si lo ordenas de esa forma te lo diré, ya que para mi tus deseos son ordenes, se sentó en un banco y la atrajo hacia el sentándola encima de sus piernas.

-Edward se puede saber que estas haciendo ahora, el la miro sonrió mientras le daba un beso apasionado en los labios para luego bajar hasta su cuello mientras con sus manos le tocaba los senos. –Edward no… para por favor, dime lo que pregunte.

-lo que sucede es que soy masoquista me gusta ser torturado o golpeado por mi pareja mientas tenemos relaciones sexuales y eso mi hermanastro lo descubrió y se lo dijo a mi padre, para que mi padre como es un hombre tan tradicional se enojara con migo y me desheredara pero no lo ha conseguido aun…

-estas hablando enserio? Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- si amor es la verdad a mi me gusta que en la cama mi mujer me muerda, me pegue me acaricie, me pellizque entre otras actividades que te iré contando todo eso me excita bastante y por eso quiero saber si crees que puedes vivir con mi forma de ser o te parece muy depravado.

-ya veo, así que disfrutas con esas practicas, aun no puedo creer que te gusten esas practicas sexuales tan raras y puedo entender porque tu hermano se escandaliza tanto.

-pero amor, yo nunca he dicho que quiera lastimar a mi pareja solo que me gusta que me torturen un poquito, además estoy mas que seguro que tu eres la mujer indicada porque aunque por fuera parezcas la flor mas delicada y tierna se lo malvada que puedes llegar a ser, bella lo miro a los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

-de que rayos estas hablando dímelo en este mismo instante, ella intento levantarse pero el no se lo permitió, sino que fácil mente la domino. –suéltame ahora mismo, no habías dicho que te gustaba el masoquismo y que te dominaran, pero estas asiendo todo lo contrario. El la miro y sonrió. –te estas contradiciendo no lo crees hermoso?

-hay bella tu no sabes lo que provocas en mi, pronto serás mi esposa, mi amante, mi pareja para el esto de mi vida. Y mi compañera en todas las aventuras, fantasías y deseos la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso salvaje dejándole los labios rojos con una marca de mordida.-se que tu eres mi otra mitad bella.

-espera… antes explícame porque dijiste que yo era malvada y que me gustaba ser perversa, el dio un suspiro y la miro a los ojos algo fastidiado.

-ok te lo diré pero no te enfades… aunque pensándolo bien si enfádate y mátame de pasión, la abrazo mas y le hablo al oído. – es que te vi golpear a Jesica en su habitación la vez que me quede en su casa, aparte de que mi tía jane te siguió en una ocasión en que fuiste a ver a donde tus hombre tenían a Jesica encerrada.

Tu tía me vio, la cara de ella era un poema. "o _no si hablan con la policía probablemente iré presa, que debería hacer dios mío". _

-tranquila amor, mi tía no dirá absolutamente nada, digamos que ella tiene ciertos gustos bastantes extraños también, pero el caso es que no me molesta lo que le hiciste después de todo esa mosquita muerta se lo había buscado… hizo una pausa y la miro sonriente. Lo que extraño a bella. –de hecho eres la heroína de Emmet, bella lo miro entre horrorizada y bastante sorprendida.

-es que acaso toda tu familia lo sabe? El la abrazo mucho mas fuerte. –bueno supongo que eso es un si verdad querido, ella dio un suspiro. –sabes tenia mucho miedo de tu reacción, de hecho el motivo por el cual mande a capturar a Jesica es que me amenazo con contártelo absolutamente todo, Edward la miraba escuchando atentamente todo.

-eso nunca amor, jamás me alejaría de ti y sin siquiera avisarla se levanto con ella aun cargada y la llevo hasta el auto, se monto rápidamente y condujo sin decir ni una palabra mas. Llegaron a la casa principal, salió del auto y la cargo hasta llevarla hasta su habitación mientras bella aun estaba confundida por lo que habían hablado.

-p-pero porque me trajiste hasta aquí, ni se porque lo permití, lo miro a los ojos y vio sus ojos que la miraban llenos de deseo y picardía lo que la hizo tragar en seco, ya que sabia que de esa no se escapaba. Bella se mordió el labio y el la bajo luego la acerco ms a el y la beso apasionadamente.

-necesito poseerte bella por favor amor mío déjame hacerte el amor ahora mismo o estallare de pasión, quiero hacerte mía en este mismo instante.

-esta bien Edward, pero no quiero dominarte. Mejor quiero ser dominada ya que esta será mi primera vez, así que quiero que me hagas el amor despacio y que seas quien me domine, después podemos hacerlo de la forma que mas te guste, el sonrió con esa sonrisa tan sexy y torcida que le encantaba a ella y se besaron otra vez.

-tus deseos son mas que ordenes para mi amor, rápidamente la tiro a la cama para así quitarle la ropa a una velocidad que la sorprendió bastante. –ahora quiero que seas solo mía, empezó a acariciar su cuerpo completamente desnudo deteniéndose en sus senos mientras le succionaba el cuello, dejándole una marca algo grande. para después ir dejando una marcas de besos que culminaron en la protuberancia de sus senos, los cuales iba chupando y mordisqueando mientras con sus manos le acariciaba toda la piel haciéndola gemir de placer, fue descendiendo hasta su ombligo lamiéndolo suavemente junto con su vientre, iba a ir mas abajo pero ella lo atrajo hacia arriba de nuevo .

-Edward amor por favor bésame ahora, el la beso apasionadamente, y solo se separo de ella para quitarse toda su ropa mucho mas rápido de lo que se la había quitado a ella, verlo completamente desnudo la hizo poner roja. –eres tan hermoso, que la verdad ni se porque te enamoraste de mi, el se acerco rápidamente a ella tomándola entre sus brazos mientras bella bajaba la cabeza, pero el se la levanto y la beso apasionadamente.

-mírame isabella, el la miro a los ojos mientras agarraba la mano de ella y la ponía en su duro y gran miembro haciéndola estremecer. –mira como me pones amor, vez como te deseo, eres la mujer mas hermosamente deseable que e conocido y serás toda mía mientras ella lo miraba el le brindaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas que la volvían loca.

-eres en verdad hermoso… y eres todo mío, se besaron apasionadamente y antes de que bella pudiera darse cuenta ya el la tenia debajo de el, para lentamente entrar en ella y poseerla. –Edward solo te pido que aunque solo pueda ser esta vez sea lo mas dulce y delicado que puedas… el cayo sus palabras con sus labios mientras sus cuerpos se entregaba a una danza milenaria de besos abrazos y entregas de sus cuerpos entrelazados, el entro completamente en ella para así completar la danza mas sensual que puede tener una pareja llevándolos a la cima mas alta del amor y el placer.

-algunas horas después Edward contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de bella mientras ella iba despertando. –te amo isabella.

-si amor fue en verdad maravilloso, muchas gracias, sabes me gustaría que nunca saliéramos de esta habitación y permanecer para siempre amándonos, pero debemos volver a la realidad y decidir algunas cosas sobre nuestro futuro amor.

-si mi vida lo se, solo recuerda que lo que tu diga lo hare y todo lo que desees te lo concederé, ya que siempre sere tu humilde y fiel esclavo.

-prefiero que seas mi humilde, fiel y amante esposo, Edward la beso apasionadamente dejando a bella sin palabras, cuando termino el beso y ella salió de su asombro, pudo notar como el le sonreía todo orgulloso. –pensé que te gustaba que te dominaran las mujeres pero a cada rato eres tu quien me domina.

-es cierto mi cielo pero por algún extraño motivo solo tengo deseos de poseerte y dominarte a ti, cuando te veo debo controlar las ganas que tengo de poseerte y que seas completamente mía una y otra vez, así que prepárate amor ya que sere un esposo celoso y demasiado posesivo y ahora será mejor que nos demos una ducha y te lleve a casa antes de que cambie de idea, y tomándola entre sus brazos la llevo al baño.

-al fin bajas hermanito, aunque por los gritos que soltaba nuestra bellita se nota que ya haz aprendido a como complacer a una mujer, aunque claro yo soy mejor que tu en esa área, así que cuando quieran les doy clases. Bella tenía la cara completamente roja por el comentario de Emmet. –auh, pero si no he dicho nada malo amorcito.

-disculpa a mi esposo bella ya sabes lo niño que es a veces, además solo esta contento porque ustedes están juntos. En eso aparecieron Alice y Jasper sonrientes y Alice danzo asía bella como si fuera la más experimentada bailarina.

-bella, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por tu boda. Todos la miraron bastantes sorprendido ya que nadie había dicho que ellos se iban a casar.

-Como lo supiste, no mejor ni me digas, pero si es cierto Edward y yo nos vamos a casar, así que necesito tu ayuda Alice, así como la de Rosalie, en eso se escucharon pasos y ellos voltearon para encontrarse con dos tías sonrientes, aunque las sonrisas de janes y Esme parecían algo macabras en ese momento, tanto que los demás retrocedieron.

-si lo que ustedes desean es planear una boda ni se crean por un solo segundo que nos dejaran fuera de esto, los 6 se estremecieron ya que cuando tía jane se ponía en ese plan daba mucho miedo y si Esme la ayudaba eran aun peor.

Seis meses después

-estoy tan feliz de que seas mi esposa y que gracias a dios nuestra boda ya paso hace tiempo en verdad nuestros familiares y amigos juntos dan mucho miedo.

-si amor, aun estoy sorprendida de que Jasper y Alice se casaran el mismo día y de que Emmet renovara sus votos con rose, aunque fue difícil cuando Emmet quería ir de luna de miel a Italia con nosotros, eso fue aterrador, pero cambiando de tema, apenas tenemos tres días aquí y revisando mi correo había una carta de tanya de hace al parecer tres semanas, decía que mi padre se piensa separar de ella y me amenazaba, Edward la quiero muerta lo antes posible. Se giro y miro a su esposo a los ojos. –ya me canse de esa perra la quiero muerta.

-tranquila amor a esa zorra le queda muy poco tiempo de vida te lo pudo asegurar, ella lo miro algo sorprendida.

-parece que esta muy seguro esposo mío, así que porque no me dice que has estado haciendo a mis espaldas?

-el no ha hecho nada isabella, de hecho fui yo quien les ha preparado este regalo, en estos 6 meses que estuvieron de viaje en Italia por su luna de miel. Yo me he relacionado con feliz tu mayordomo quien ha sido un verdadero encanto, el me ayudo a sacar del camino a tanya, le hemos dado unos polvos durante un tiempo y por fin funciono todo, hace un momento tu padre llamo para avisar que esta había muerto y que Jesica murió mientras daba a luz a su hija producto de la impresión de saber que su madre había muerto. Ha por cierto todo el mundo anda comentado que la niña no se parece en nada a Sam y, oh a la niña le pusieron Emily samanta o algo así.

-jane es una suerte que estés de nuestro lado, por que tus métodos a veces dan algo de miedo, todo se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Edward.

Es mejor que vallamos a ver a mi padre, ya que necesito comprobar con mis propios ojos que esa zorra esta muerta, pero antes vamos a vestirnos para la ocasión, media hora después llegaron a donde el padre de bella y al entrar bella junto con su nueva familia todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver como iban vestidos.

Espero les gustara y dejen sus comentarios, besos.


	7. final

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

Este es el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y las vere en la próxima.

-Muchas personas estaban reunidas en la residencia Swan , aunque la mayoría no eran amigos de tanya o de su hija si le tenían aprecio a el señor Swan y a su hija bella, el señor Swan hablaba con algunos amigos sobre algunos tramites que debía hacer mientras Sam y james tenían a la pequeña bebe bastante lejos de los las cajas en donde descansaba finalmente la madre de la niña, muchos comentaban que la pequeña recién nacida se parecía mas a james que a Sam, mientras otros decían que seguro era porque la abuela era rubia, el timbre sonó anunciando a nuevos visitantes y cuando las puerta se abrieron todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Isabella, porque estas vestida así y ustedes lambien eso es un irrespeto a las muertas, eso no esta bien no puedo permitir que entren vestidos asi, en que rayos estaban pensando al hacerlo vocifero Charlie.

-Papa deja la hipocresía que todos saben que esa tipa y yo nunca nos llevamos bien y solo lamento no haberla visto morir con mis propios ojos, además como esto es para mi una fiesta vestimos de colores fiesteros.

- Pero que dirá la gente si vas vestida en un velorio de rojo, bella se había puesto un vestido corto color rojo con un escote en v, junto con alises y rose que vestían del mismo color mientras jane y Esme habían preferido vestidos amarillos, Edward se había vestido de forma muy informal con una camiseta roja y pantalones color vino, Jasper vistió lo mismo que Edward pero en un tono amarillo y Emmet, para asombro de bella se había puesto un conjunto deportivo color morado que en la espalda decía. Emmet el más sexy.

-Disculpe señor Swan, señora cullen me permite hablar un momento con usted, pidió james bastante contento. Ellos asintieron con un sonrisa, que no le gusto nada a Charlie.

-Claro, con tu permiso padre, que sigas divirtiéndote, bella camino con james hasta donde estaba Sam con la pequeña. –me alegra que estén feliz su pequeña es hermosa y sepárese mucho a ti james. Este se sonrojo un poco y miro a Sam embobado.

-Si tiene el apellido de mí amado Sam y mi sangre es como si el hubiera adoptado a mi hija y gracias a ti bella. Ahora somos una familia feliz y todo te lo debemos, desde ahora soy tu fiel sirviente y hare lo que me pidas cuando quieras, tanto Sam como yo te debemos mucho.

-simplemente es uno de los beneficios que obtuvieron con nuestro pequeño negocio y hablando de eso que paso con lo que te pedí hace unos días cuando te llame desde Italia james. Este la miro aun embobado por Sam y le sonrio.

-va todo de maraville Tyler ya se hizo amigo del tipo y los han visto en muchos lugares bebiendo juntos y en varias ocasiones lo han visto en su departamento pasando la noche aunque no ha pasado nada aun, solo espero sus ordenes para que el empiece la segunda parte del plan.

-De que plan hablan, Edward había aparecido detrás de bella sin que nadie se diera cuenta y escuchado parte de la conversación. Lo que lo había dejado algo intrigado.

-Es un regalo que te tengo preparado baby, pero debes esperar a que este todo listo necesito que sea genuina su cara de sorpresa, james dile a Tyler que empiece ya con el plan, ahora vamos amor que debemos seguir la fiesta.

-Espero que lo que estés tramando sea algo bien bueno cariño, adoro cuando eres malvada, Edward la pego a el besándola salvajemente apasionadamente delante de todos los asistentes al funeral logrando algunas miradas escandalizadas y otras cómplices que los miraban con envidia y algunos con algo mas complejo.

-Hermanito en verdad que eres todo un semental, les bromeo Emmet y un rato después de ir al cementerio bella sorprendió a todos diciéndole que volvieran a la casa para la fiesta que ofrecería para celebrar que estaba embarazada y aunque muchos estaba sorprendidos por la osadía nadie se perdió de ir a la fiesta.

-varias semanas después de la fiesta, se produjo en Londres un gran escándalo al aparecer fotos de el hermanastro de Edward teniendo sexo salvaje con un chico bastante musculoso con el cual se le había visto en muchos lugares bebiendo, cuando salió ese escándalo toda la familia se escandalizo y Edward le dio tal impresión que nadie dudo de el cuando Jacob lo acuso de estar detrás de todo, he incluso permitió que le preguntara bajo un detector de mentiras y salió limpio mientras que su hermanastro al pasar por este no ya que había participado "voluntariamente" en las escenas.

-Esta era la sorpresa verdad isabella, no lo niegues te conozco muy bien esposa mía para saber de lo que eres o no eres capaz. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa y se inclino para besar a su amado esposo.

-Si amor es verdad, es que no me gusto como se porto ese tipo cuando se presento en nuestra luna de miel a amenazarte, Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

-Hay Isabella por eso es que te amo tanto, eres tan malvada que me excita sobre manera, vallamos a nuestra habitación ahora le susurro en el oído mientras le tocaba un muslo, ella lo abrazo, pero no camino sino que se quedo hay mismo. –que sucede cariño es que no tienes deseos de estar con migo? Ella lo miro completamente enamorada y le beso suavemente en los labios.

-bobo claro que si, pero debo esperar a james quien me llamo para informarme de un problemita que salió, mira hay viene. Edward lo miro un poco enojado ya que nunca la había agradado mucho, tomo a bella de la mano y la sentó junto a el en uno de los muebles de la terraza.

-pasa james, mi esposa me acaba de decir que tenias algo importante que contarnos, así que habla por favor, dinos de que se trata y porque es tan urgente, james lo miro algo intimidado por la forma en que Edward hablaba.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que Alina la amiga de Jesica se presento en nuestra casa a reclamarnos por la muerte de su amiga y amenazo con mandarnos a la policía si no le entregábamos a nuestra pequeña Emily y me asuste mucho de que ella empezara a dar problemas así que la capture y la dejamos amarrada en uno de las habitaciones mas alejadas de nuestra nueva casa, por eso estoy aquí para que me diga que debo hacer señora Isabella.

-hay james es que no lo vez?, el la miro sorprendido junto con Edward que tampoco entendía que tramaba su adorada esposa. Pero de algo si estaba completamente seguro era perverso y maravilloso como ella, por eso la amaba tanto.

-no entiendo señora me lo podría explicar mas claramente pidió james con los labios aun fruncidos, ya que no entendía que tramaba ahora Isabella, pero de algo si estaba seguro era algo que lo sorprendería, aun no entendía como en un momento poda cambiar de ser un dulce a ser una mujer tan terriblemente malvada.

-james Emily es hija tuya verdad, pero no crees que seria lindo para la pequeña tener un hermanito o hermanita?, y ya que Alina se ha ofrecido "voluntariamente", pues hay que aprovechar la situación, así que ve con Sam y dedíquense a hacer un hermanito para Emily , tanto Edward como james y Emmet que acaba de entrar miraban a bella sorprendido.

-bellita pero que chica tan terrible eres, aunque es una buena idea ya que tu y tu pareja son gay añadió con una mueca, entonces usen a esa chica para tener otro hijo añadió Emmet de lo mas feliz, james lo miro asombrado por la belleza de Emmet pero en eso entro Rosalie y lo miro mal así que el desvió la mirada.

-muy bien en este momento iré a donde Sam y le contare su decisión, seguro cuando Alina vea lo que le aremos después de un rato le gustara, pero y que hay si alguien pregunta por ella?

-simplemente díganle que ella les ayuda a cuidar a la pequeña, pero eso si tengan cuidado que ella es lesbiana agrego Rosalie con asco, james sonrió, no se preocupen si es así creo conocer la forma de convencerla de cooperar y se fue dejando a todos con una sonrisa.

-cariño tienes una mente muy maquiavélica, siento un poco de pena por tus enemigos, peor nadie les ha mandando a enfrentarse a mi hermosa mujer no creen chicos.

-que creen que este planeando este ahora?, bella sonrió perversamente ya que sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar james para cumplir con sus cometidos, de hecho aun recordaba lo fácil que había sido conseguir que Tyler se acercara a Jacob, ya que como Tyler era su primo, y por una buena cantidad de dinero todos siempre hacen cosas inimaginables, aunque al final Tyler se encapricho con Jacob y aunque el plan original solo era tomar fotos en posición comprometidas el termino violando a Jacob quien estaba tan borracho que quedo indefenso ante las perversiones de tyler.

-sencillo según me entere hace poco el padre de Alina se enfado porque escucho rumores de que a ella no le gustaban los hombres y como es ese hombre de machista y anticuado estoy segura de que preferirá a ver a su hija con james o Sam antes de que sea con una chica, supongo que prefiere que digan que su hija sale con dos chicos a con una linda chica. Todos se rieron al escuchar un suspiro de Emmet.

-va ríanse lo que quieran pero siempre es preferible dos chicas para un chico que lo contrario, en eso rose le dio un codazo. -auh, pero bebe tu vales por mas de 50 chicas. la tomo entre sus brazos besándola apasionadamente. Mientras Edward y bella salieron de hay para dirigirse a su habitación abrazados.

-Edward dime una cosa, te gusta como soy? Es que a veces no me puedo controlar y termino mandando a hacer cosas muy terribles, tengo miedo de que te horrorices de mí y me dejes, si eso pasara creo que me volvería completamente loca amor. El la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso muy apasionado.

-Isabella si hubiera querido otro tipo de mujer hubiera elegido a Jesica, pero yo me enamore de ti, eres tan hermosa, tan delicada pero a la vez tienes una mente tan intrigante y brillante, siempre me das una nueva sorpresa por eso es que me enamore de ti, la cargo y la deposito en la cama mirándola a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. – ahora eres mi adorada esposa y pronto serás la madre de mis hijos y no me da miedo ni vergüenza admitir que yo amo a la hermana malvada.

-gatito eres maravilloso yo también lo amo mi señor conde y siempre te amare y si alguien se atreve a intentar algo contra ti o nuestra familia le destruiré y hare añicos, porque nuestra felicidad es mas importante que todo lo demás amor, peor vamos ahora a la habitación que encargue unas cosas y ya llegaron, tranquilo se que te encantaran, son algunos juguetes para nosotros y créeme toda la casa nos escuchara gritar de placer.

-creo que he creado un mostruo, sorprendiendo a Isabella la cargo y subió con ella las escaleras corriendo, un rato después toda la casa solo escucho los gemidos de ambos dando se placer y como algunos no resistieron mas las demás parejas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a demostrarse de la formas mas básica y sublime todo su amor.

Fin.

Bueno como fue mi primera historia les quiero decir que la decidí hacerla corta, seguiré con mis otras historias de hecho les ando preparando una historia bastante diferente que estoy segura les gustara aunque sea un poco. Gracias a por leer mis historias un beso a todas. Y espero me sigan leyendo.


End file.
